1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for providing baled hay feed to livestock, and more specifically to a modular system capable of receiving round hay bales and a method of feeding livestock thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
The feeding of livestock presents several challenges to farmers or ranchers. Feeding is both costly and time consuming Several options for feed are available to owners of livestock, including the use of baled hay. Baled hay is a pre-cut dried fodder used to feed livestock when field grazing is impossible, either due to location or climate. Hay may be baled in block shapes or cylindrical rolls. Traditionally, the bales would be broken down prior to feeding; however, this adds an additional time consuming step to the feeding process.
In order to avoid the step of breaking down the bales of hay, farmers and ranchers often simply place a block of hay into a pen or stable containing the livestock. This process, however, leads to significant waste of hay. The hay may be trampled or otherwise made inedible during the feeding process.
Most animals are fed hay in two daily feedings, morning and evening. However, this schedule is more for the convenience of humans, as most grazing animals on pasture naturally consume fodder in multiple feedings throughout the day. Some animals, especially those being raised for meat, may be given enough hay that they simply are able to eat all day. The proper amount of hay and the type of hay required varies somewhat between different species. An ideal feeding situation would allow the animal to graze on the hay as they would graze in a field.
Some attempts to provide hay feeders utilizing hay bales in block shapes have been attempted, but none have implemented a modular livestock feeder utilizing round rolled hay bales in the manner of the present invention.
Another issue with hay for feeding livestock is storage. Storing hay is not a problem if you are buying only a few weeks' worth at a time, but storage over several months requires more protection to avoid spoilage. Regardless of storage time, you will need a way to keep it from getting wet or drawing moisture from the ground. Placing hay bales directly on the ground for feeding leads to faster spoilage and is therefore an inadequate method of feeding. An ideal hay feeder would store the hay in such a way as to maximize its useful life.
Heretofore there has not been available a hay feeding system or method with the advantages and features of the present invention.